


Dualscar needs to work on his joke repertoire

by Bettername



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Comedic Choices [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettername/pseuds/Bettername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood is having a shitty day. Dualscar attempts to cheer him up with a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dualscar needs to work on his joke repertoire

**Author's Note:**

> This joke is loosely based off of a joke in one of my favorite movies Boondock Saints. If you haven't watched it I strongly suggest that you do.

“I’m having a motherfucking shitty day. Tell me a funny joke fish.”

“Noww? A joke?” The sea troll chews on his bottom lip. “A joke. There’s these, three trolls, a mudblood, an indigoblood and a yellowwblood.”

“pissblood.”

“Yes a pissblood. And they wwalk along the beach, they see a pot, they rub it, and a Mirthful Messiah comes out. The Mirthful Messiah says, you knoww, ‘Wwish for anything you wwant.’ So, he asks the mudblood wwhat he wwants, and he goes, ‘I wwant all my felloww mudbloods in Alternia to be happy and free on their owwn planet.’ And so poof. All the mudbloods are on their owwn planet. And then he asks the yellowwblood…

“pissblood.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. He goes to the pissblood and says ‘Wwhat do you wwant?’ And he replies ‘I wwant all my felloww pissbloods in Alternia to be happy and free on their owwn planet.’ So the Mirthful Messiah goes poof. And all the pissbloods are on their owwn planet. And… I’m not really good at telling jokes I’m just here to tell you wwhere Mindfang is. This joke sucks. It’s it’s a stupid landlubber joke.”

“Continue the motherfucking joke.”

“So the Mirthful Messiah says to the indigoblood, ‘What’s your one wwish?’ And the indigoblood goes ‘You mean to tell me all the pissbloods and mudbloods are off of Alternia?’ The Mirthful Messiah goes ‘Yeah.’ He says ‘I’ll have a Faygo then.’”

“I’ll have a Faygo then.” The Grand Highblood starts chuckling which quickly builds into a full out rumbling laugh. After a few moments he starts to settle down and wipes a spot of indigo from beneath his eye. He looks back to the sea troll. “Tell me another.” 

“Huh?”


End file.
